


Your Needs Are Greater

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Mommy Kink, suckling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would make The Snow Queen abandon her plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Needs Are Greater

Emma was extremely surprised at how normal and agreeable Ingrid had been in regards to not forcing Emma and Elsa into being her new sisters in the end. The interrogation had gone nowhere as The Snow Queen had decided to start referring to her as “Emma dear”. Emma had snorted in frustration and thrown her arms up in defeat as Ingrid had started up her own questioning. What did Emma enjoy eating these days? Wouldn’t it be nice if the three of them (Ingrid, Emma and Elsa, of course) could go out for dinner and just have a good chat? 

After Belle had explained to her that the mirror they found in the clock tower had been fake, Emma had treated Ingrid with suspicion for a full two weeks before assenting to her superpower. Ingrid really did not want to wreck havoc anymore. However, where the true mirror was now was anybody’s guess. And the reason for this sudden change in behaviour? Only the Snow Queen could answer that. 

Then again, what was more surprising was Ingrid letting herself into Emma’s apartment (her own apartment, hell yes, there was no way Emma was staying another night at her parents’ place. And there was no guilt in convincing Henry that staying at Mifflin St would be more comfortable for all) one night and seating herself comfortably on Emma’s bed, with her feet tucked under her.

Emma may not have reacted so strongly had Ingrid been clothed at the time of discovery. Ingrid watched in amusement as Emma’s face visibly heated up with embarrassment and fury. What better way to show someone that you meant her no harm than sans clothing? 

‘W..what the HELL?!’ shouted Emma, the last word raised to the highest pitch her voice could go. 

She watched in rapture as the same embarrassment and fury melted away she spoke just a few words. 

‘Come here Baby. Mommy’s here for you.’ 

It was truly marvellous to see the tension disappear from Emma. True it was replaced by trepidation and suspicion, but when Ingrid raised her arms, entreating Emma closer, an indescribable expression began to form on Emma’s face. Ingrid could only think to call it hope. Ingrid drank in Emma’s wide-eyed expression of yearning, wondering why she had not really noticed it before. If only she had… they would have had so much more time together. 

If only she had treated her as a daughter from the beginning. If only she had not played the friend and big sister card so intensely. If only she had not been so focused on herself, on Emma’s potential for magic, she may not have scared off Emma in her youth. 

But that did not matter anymore. They were here now. Together. That was all Ingrid needed. And she hoped, that she was all that Emma needed now. 

Ingrid stayed as still as possible, only allowing herself to blink as she gave Emma all the power to accept her offer or run away as she was apt to do. 

Emma’s eyes darted from Ingrid’s face her to open posture. 

However Ingrid had hope. For once, she had real hope inside herself. During her time in Storybrooke, she discovered that with the right motivation, Emma would stay. And she was sure that the barely hidden yearning she glimpsed in her mirror whenever Emma was around Snow White and her insipid husband cooing inanely over their little boy was exactly the proof she needed to know that Emma would not run away. This was something Emma wanted more than anything now. 

Of course the little sigh of relief she released as Emma crawled on to the bed and into her waiting arms meant nothing. She dropped her arms slowly, revelling in the feel of Emma’s own arms circling around her waist and face pressing against her chest. 

When Emma tightened her hold, Ingrid allowed herself to do the same, holding Emma closer to her, feeling Emma pressed against her. 

‘Emma? My sweet girl, will you be my Baby?’ 

She felt the whole of Emma’s body clench in reaction, and she barely heard the hitch in Emma’s breath before the Saviour of Storybrooke replied with a near whispered, ‘Please, Mommy.’

Just with those two words, both so full of feeling and trust, Ingrid felt her heart soar, even higher than when she still had her sisters by her side. 

Emma wanted her. 

Emma needed her. 

Emma trusted her. 

‘Anything for my sweet girl,’ murmured Ingrid, leaning down to nose the top of Emma’s head. 

‘You’ve had a rough life, Baby. But Mommy’s here now. Let Mommy take care of you.’ 

Emma made a small noise, lips brushing against Ingrid’s nipple and fingertips questing gently. Ingrid barely stopped herself from gasping in shock as she felt her breasts tingle and suddenly felt heavy. She smiled down at Emma, even though Emma’s gaze was anywhere but looking back at her. But if Emma’s magic was any indication, she must want this. In time Emma would be as comfortable with this as she was. 

‘It must be hard to be everyone’s Saviour,’ commented Ingrid. ‘Are you hungry Baby?’ 

Emma pressed the side of her face against Ingrid’s breast once more, yet not daring to take the final step. Ingrid leant down and cupped Emma’s cheek, using her thumb to caress the skin beneath it. She gently pressed her forefinger against Emma’s lips. Once she felt some suction, she removed her finger and encouraged Emma towards her nipple. 

‘Mm,’ Ingrid let herself emit a pleasured gasp at the sensation. 

She wanted Emma to know that she wanted this too. 

And soon Emma would know for sure that Ingrid wanted whatever else she may want.

**Author's Note:**

> ....This didn't turn out as well as I had hoped for... Much OOCness if you ask me... But hopefully someone likes this because I would LOVE for more of you to love this pairing too!


End file.
